


You love it though

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Short story with some fluff





	You love it though

Fabrizio and Ermal were dating for a month now. They were still in an early stage of their relationship, but they both couldn't be happier. They made the most of the time they could spend together due to their busy shedules. So whenever they had a few days off, they would spend every moment together. But still, the I love you's haven't been said before. Because... when is the right time to say it?

Ermal loves to give Fabri little kisses while tickling him with his hair. Fabri always complains about the tickling and Ermal always replies with: "You love it though." It's just a thing they say now, not that it really irritates Fabrizio, it's the opposite. In fact yes, he loves it. Every time he feels Ermal's lips on his body with his soft hair tickling him, he falls ever deeper in love than he already was.

The love he feels for Ermal is indescribable, Fabrizio thought after probably having the best sex of his life. He didn't know (especially at the age of 43) he could love somebody so much. He didn't see it coming, at all. But yet here he was, laying in bed, feeling like a teenager, with the love of his life. "I'm gonna say it to him, how much I love him. Yeah, ok I'll do it tomorrow." Fabrizio thought by himself. He snuggled up closer to Ermal, and fell asleep.

-the next morning-

Fabrizio woke up and really needed to pee. He sat at the end of the bed to put his socks on when he suddenly felt two arms around his waist. Ermal cuddled him from behind. "Morning sleepy head." "Goodmorning Bizio" Ermal gave little kisses on his shoulder and then his neck, and as usual Ermal's hair was there too. "Ermal you are tickling me." "But you love it though." "No." Fabrizio said and turned around. Ermal was shocked and you could see the hurt on his face. Fabrizio puts his finger under Ermal's chin, looks him in the eye and smiles like an idiot "I love don't ** _it_** Ermal, I love **_you_**. "Wh..what? Really? Are you joking? Cause it's not funny." No you idiot, I'm not joking. I love you Ermal Meta with all my heart." Ermal teared up and gave Fabrizio a big kiss. "I love you too Bizio." Their foreheads and noses were still touching, both smitten with each other. "I'm sorry to break this special moment Ermal, but I really need to pee." "Haha okay then, go before you pee your pants." Ermal said and winked at him. Fabrizio stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Oh and Bizio? Don't forget." "Forget what." "I love you" ;D

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was so short, but I still hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to comment too!


End file.
